You Enchant Me
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Ginny had fallen for Luna hard and fast. Linny. Oneshot.


**I was scrolling through the Harry Potter tag on tumblr and I came across some Linny fanart which I just...Absolutely loved. So much. So this is what happened.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

"Oh god, Luna," Ginny Weasley breathed out as she watched her girlfriend roll her hips forward.

She'd made a move before to get up, to try and kiss her before, but Luna Lovegood had just giggled and pushed her back down, hands firmly on her shoulders.

And Ginny went with it, just like she did when it came to pretty much _anything_ in regards to Luna.

Because she had never been in love before, but she knew that this was definitely it.

Luna was the cousin of Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter's boyfriend, and so she had met her about a year ago when things had started getting serious between Draco and Harry.

Maybe it should have been weird, meeting the family of her ex-boyfriends _new_ boyfriend, but it wasn't, because Harry was really more like a brother to her, and she was more like a sister to him, and they really should have figured that all out sooner.

Luna had been completely different from anyone else Ginny had dated—she was completely different from _Ginny_ herself.

Ginny had grown up in a household of brothers and she listened to rock and she mainly wore black and she was loud and she loved drinking beer and whiskey and she had a crooked nose from where it had been broken in a bar fight and she worked in a pub that her older twin brothers owned and she had never really had any girl friends, other than Hermione Granger.

Luna was...Soft.

She was sweet and beautiful, inside and out.

She had long, blonde hair that curled nearly all the way down to her waist now and she had different coloured streaks in her hair and she wore mismatched socks and she had a penchant for pastel coloured clothes with fishnet stockings and she had a constant dreamy look on her face even though she saw right through everyone around her in an incredibly accurate way and she skipped _a lot_.

Ginny had fallen for her so quickly.

The first time that they had hooked up, it had been at Ginny's apartment, which was a total tip because she was hardly ever there except to sleep, and even then, a lot of the time she crashed at Harry and Draco's place, or Ron Weasley and Hermione's, or sometimes Pansy Parkinson, who she had an on-off relationship with.

Luna had loved Ginny's place, she had wandered around the whole place, looking through the photos and posters on her walls, and Ginny's guitar, and the clothes and books and knick knacks that were splayed out.

Luna was incredible.

She didn't have as many tattoo's as Ginny—Ginny hadn't actually met anyone who _had_ —but she still had a lot.

Little flowers and ribbons and feathers and stars spotted in bright colours all over her body, wrapped around her ankle, reaching toward her toes, circling her wrist and a big mosaic over her shoulder, pinks and blues and greens and purples in the lilacs and frangipani's and lavender and tulips and lotus' and orchids and gadioli.

Hardly any of Ginny's tattoo's had colour.

There was the triangle of roses she had on her right arm, the inside of the triangle filled with reds and greens of the flower and stems, outside the triangle all in black ink, and the tiny bisexual flag in it's pink, lavender and blue underneath her ear.

That was all she had _had_ in colour anyway.

Now, she had one more.

A hare on the back of her calf, in blue and bronze.

Luna's favourite animal, in Luna's favourite colours.

Ginny loved tracing all of Luna's tattoo's with her tongue, the lines and swirls and dips of her tattoo's—of her _body_ —that were etched into her mind, burned into her brain, repeating themselves in a loop behind her eyelids when she closed them.

And she loved the way that she _felt_ when she was with Luna.

Growing up as the youngest, and the only girl, in her family, she often felt like her voice got drowned out and she felt like she had to be loud and make a lot of sound, and often trouble, to be heard and seen.

It was okay, because she hadn't known any different, and she absolutely loved her family, but it wasn't until she was with Harry that she had really understood what it was like to have someones complete attention.

And it had been nice.

But it had never been enough.

 _They_ had never been enough for each other.

Which was fine, because they were still close friends—closer than friends, _family_.

And now Harry and Draco were engaged, and Ginny had Luna.

Who saw through all of Ginny's bullshit with a small, knowing smile and these incredible, big, silvery-blue eyes that were open and non-judgmental and loving.

Who loved Ginny with all of her heart and showed it by brushing and braiding her hair daily and bringing her her favourite blueberry muffins and massaging her feet after a long shift at the pub and made sure that her favourite beer was in the fridge and rubbed her back when she had had her thousandth run in with her mother, who wanted her to grow up and get a proper job, and who sat through _Indiana Jones_ multiple times even though she didn't really like it, because it was Ginny's favourite series.

She felt like an individual and she felt respected and she felt heard and she felt like she was the most important person in the universe.

And Ginny just... _Loved Luna_.

She loved her within days of meeting her.

She hadn't understood it at first, it had taken her a while to click, but she did.

She loved everything about her.

That wasn't to say they didn't have some disagreements, because even though Luna was easy-going and went with the flow, there were still things that she disliked, and she didn't shy away from saying that.

But it never escalated into fights, like it had with Harry.

Harry still fought a lot, with Draco, but it was in a way that sparked the sexual tension that always surrounded them, sparks practically visible in the air around them, and that worked for them.

But Ginny and Luna didn't really fight, they just awkwardly muddled through their feelings.

Or— _Ginny_ muddled through her feelings.

Luna just shrugged her shoulders and softly but bluntly said what she was thinking.

It worked for them.

"Darling girl," Ginny's voice hitched because Luna had leaned forward and was flicking out the tip of her tongue over one of her nipples, playing with the barbells of her piercing, sucking it gently into her mouth and playing with it in the way she knew Ginny loved.

They weren't even fully undressed at this point!

They were in Bali—Harry and Draco had brought tickets a while ago, and then it had been a completely impromptu decision for Luna and Ginny, and then Hermione and Ron to go with them.

And it had been a great time so far.

This was their fourth night, and they had all gotten a bit drunk at the little bar at the beach before heading back to their rooms, which were practically _right_ on the beach as well.

Ginny loved seeing Luna around in her mismatched bikini and her loose, flowy dresses which were mainly see through, and tonight she had made her way through fruity drink after fruity drink, swirling the straw around in her mouth and licking her lips, and staring across the booth at Ginny through her eyelashes.

When they had gotten back to their room, Ginny had picked Luna up and pressed her firmly against the wall.

Luna's dress had come off and landed on the floor, so she was only in her lime green bikini bottoms and the purple and blue string bikini top, and she had quickly pushed down Ginny's denim shorts over the black and silver bikini bottoms she was wearing, hands palming up Ginny's stomach, glad that she wasn't wearing a shirt.

And now they were in the bed, next to the open front doors that lead out onto the tiny patio which overlooked the beach two storeys down, and Luna's bikini bottoms were still on, but the strings of her top were undone and so the little triangles that had been covering her breasts were fallen forward.

It showed off the little horse that she had tattooed over her heart, coloured in gold and scarlet, Ginny's favourite animal and favourite colour.

Ginny made sure to kiss that little symbol every single time she could.

Luna had rid Ginny of her top completely before straddling one of Ginny's thighs, rolling her hips forward, finding the perfect friction that had her soaked right through her bikini bottoms.

Ginny could smell Luna's arousal thick in the air and it made her clit pulse between her lower lips, swelling up.

And when Luna started licking and sucking at her nipples, playing with the piercings that Ginny had through both of them, she started thrusting her hips upwards in little undulating circles.

Luna didn't try to take off the bikini bottoms, she didn't bother with that, sliding two fingers under the elastic at her waist, stroking at the short, closely cropped curls underneath.

She teased Ginny until the redhead was whining underneath her.

"Luna," Ginny was pleading, one hand coming up to rest on Luna's hip, encouraging her hip rolls, squeezing her hip to beg for more.

Luna's fingers slipped between Ginny's lips and stroked at her clit, the first touch of her finger making her body jerk and back arch.

Ginny's breathing had already been heavy, but it practically rasped in her throat as Luna circled her clit, slowly at first, before making tighter circles, the arousal from her girlfriend coating her fingers and making a lewd, slick sound.

"Luna—shit, Luna...Darling girl," Ginny's back arched off the bed again, and then Luna felt the _give_ , and there was more arousal rushing all over her fingers and the smell became sharper and she felt the front of Ginny's bikini bottoms become drenched from her squirting.

Usually she liked it happening in her mouth, but they hadn't quite made it into that position.

Once Ginny's breathing had evened back out, Luna started rubbing herself against her girlfriends thigh again.

Ginny reached up, pulling herself into a seated position, bringing her lips firmly against Luna's, and playing with her nipples, pinching and rolling them with her fingers.

Luna's breasts were so sensitive, she could come from them being played with alone.

Ginny's tongue pressed between Luna's lips, exploring her hot mouth, tasting the sweet alcohol from earlier and the fruitiness on her tongue.

She sucked on Luna's tongue and traced her teeth and nipped at her lower lip and stroked her breasts, squeezing them in her hands and pinching her nipples, and then shifting one hand to tangle in Luna's hair and tug at the curls gently.

Luna came quietly, body tensing and arousal soaking right through her bikini bottoms and wetting Ginny's thigh, dripping down onto the bed covers.

They didn't bother cleaning up, like they usually did back at their apartment.

House cleaning would look after the sheets tomorrow and they had a bunch of different swim suits packed for the rest of the week.

They slept naked, with the doors open to let in the warm, salty breeze that skimmed over the ocean.

Luna curved around Ginny's body, spooning her, and Ginny with her fingers laced together with Luna's, resting over her stomach.

Both of them with satisfied smiles on their faces.

 **Let me know what you think x**


End file.
